The aim of clinical trials and research support core (Core C) is to provide the infrastructure and support at DF/HCC to facilitate translation of the research findings from this Program into clinical research to make advances in the treatment of lymphoma. This includes clinical trials support and development, data management, research nurse support sample trafficking, collection, and processing, providing laboratory based endpoint analysis including assessment of minimal residual disease assessment necessary to 1) perform clinical translational research studies in patients with NHL, 2) prepare translational research protocols for experimental treatment approaches, 3) obtain specimens with appropriate consent from patients, 4) distribute specimens to the appropriate laboratory studies within the PROGRAM PROJECT, 5) provide necessary clinical information to characterize the lymphoma samples being analyzed within the Projects, 6) perform molecular assessment of immunoglobulin gene rearrangements and non random chromosomal translocations in lymphoma samples, and 7) perform follow-up studies of detection of minimal residual disease where appropriate. It will also be instrumental in developing technology to nurture and support future clinical trials. It therefore, includes clinical data management and its inter-relation with laboratory data management, specimen tracking, clinical research study coordination and administrative functions related to conduct of clinical research studies. In addition, it will provide laboratory support for immunologic and molecular biologic monitoring of lymphoma patients in innovative treatment approaches. The Core will provide sequences of chromosomal translocations in lymphoma to Project 1. It is highly interactive with the Biostatistical Core D to design clinical trails and to ensure Quality Control procedures for all patient related data throughout the Program. It includes facilities that are needed to conduct clinical research studies and is highly interactive with Project 5 and will function to translate to the clinical arena advances made within Projects 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5.